How to Sell a Truck
by RedneckNinja549
Summary: Hinata is working at a truck dealership. She uses hypnosis to get more than they are worth. Also to get victems. Enjoy!


This is a fanfiction that just came to me one night. The truck described in the fanfiction is actually my truck. I had also just finished watching Naruto. And thought I should make a fanfiction with Hinata in it. I thought what the easiest way to make someone buy something real expensive, and I thought hypnosis would work. I try to make Hinata look professional and at the same time try to make her look somewhathypnotic to make is so no one would want to say no to her. Anyway, here it is:

POV. – Person I made up.

I had just recently bought a new truck, but it was a Ford truck. Ford stands for Forget Out Running Dale(I'm an Earnhardt fan, so sorry to all you Gordon fans). I was still living at my parents house at the time and they wouldn't let me own a Ford while I was "living under their roof". So I had to return it.

Luckily there was a Cheverolte place across the street from the place where I bought the Ford. So I went back to the place where I bought the Ford and got my money back. I decided I might as well get a Chevy while I had the chance. Luckily I didn't get run over by the Chevy drivers who saw me coming out of the Ford dealership, even though they tried.

When I got to the Chevy dealership I looked around for a little while and found this '97 black Blazer that stood out to me. I took a look inside, leather seats, a CD player, and it only had 84,000 miles!(it was a used truck) It was a good deal and it was only $4,000!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw this saleslady coming in my direction. _Oh crap!_ I thought. _This lady is gonna get in my face and say that this is the best deal I will ever get, although she is probably right._ But this lady was different, instead of getting in my face she came up to me very casually and extended her hand to me. "Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga, how may I help you?" She said in the softest voice I had ever heard. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She was wearing a skirt that came about 3 inches above her knees and hugged her hips, a blue business suit which revealed a shiny blue silk blouse which was buttoned up all the way so no one could see any cleavage, coming out from under her collar was a beautiful crystal pendant which sparkled in the sunlight, her hair was dark blue, her fingernails were blue and sparkled also, her huge dangly earings had a blueish color to them, and her eyes were weird because they had no iris or pupils in them, just this hypnotic blueish gray stare. When I saw her eyes I was mesmerized for a moment then snapped back to reality.

"Hello," I said returning the handshake, but as soon as I touched her hand I could feel how soft they were and quite a few erotic thoughts went through my mind. "I would like to buy this truck." I said. "Well then, one second please." She said. She took off the papers that were taped to the window of the truck. "Please come with me." She said. She took my hand and led me to her office. When she took my hand I once again was mesmerized for a moment by the touch of her silky, soft skin. I also took a quick peek at her rear as she was leading me away.

When we got to Ms. Hinata's office she walked over to the couch. "Over here," she said. "Sit right here." She said patting a spot on the couch. I didn't argue, I just went over to the couch and sat down. I looked up into her hypnotic eyes and she said, "This might take a little while. I have to go through quite a bit of paperwork. Just make yourself comfortable." Then she walked over to her desk and sat down. As she was doing paperwork, I found myself looking around the room and eventually my eyes caught the sparkle of her beautiful crystal pendant.

I found myself staring at it for a while, then apparently she saw me doing so out of the corner of her eye. She saw this as an opportunity and seized it. "So you like my crystal pendant," she said in once again the most beautiful and softest voice I had ever heard. "It is quite beautiful. So pretty isn't it?" It took me a second to realize she had asked me a question. "Yes it is." I answered still looking at the crystal.

Ms. Hinata got up from her desk and walked over to the couch, she sat down right beside me(it was a loveseat) and started to speak even softer while rubbing her crystal pendant. "I know, it is sooo pretty, isn't it? Whenever I look at it, I feel sooo relaxed. Especially when it sparkles in the light, that really relaxes me," She let out a yawn. "Pardon me, I just feel sooo sleeepy today." I also let out a yawn. "So you feel sleepy too, don't you?" she asked. "Yeah, a little." I said. "You also looked a little stressed." she said getting up and walking around to the back of the couch. She then began massaging my shoulders! For a second I jumped, then she whispered in my ear, "Would you like me to help you relax?"

I got up saying, "Woah! I'm not goin there!" I thought she wanted to sleep with me! "Oh no, not that." She said giggling. "I'm saying I could help you relax using hypnosis." "Hypnosis?" I said. "Yes," she said. "I took a hypnotherapy course in college. Hypnosis is also used to help people…_relax_." She said the last word very softly. "And wouldn't you enjoy driving your truck more if you were _more relaxed_?" She asked. I stopped to think at this, and after a while I asked her, "I guess you're right, but how long would it take?" "Oh, 15 to 20 minutes." She answered.

After thinking for a bit I said, "Ok then."

She then told me to sit down. I did and she went over to her desk and pressed 2 or 3 buttons on her keyboard, the lights overhead went off and some other dim lights came on. I could also hear some music playing in the background, although I couldn't hear what they were saying. She came back behind the couch again and proceeded to rub and massage my shoulders. Her hands were sooo soft. "First," she said, "I want you to close your eyes and take a few deep breaths, I'll tell you when to stop, but count each breath." As I was breathing I could smell her wonderful perfume, it put me in a daze. After I counted to 15 she told me to stop and she stopped rubbing my shoulders and sat down beside me. "Ok open your eyes," when I did she moved very close to me and told me to look at her crystal pendant." Just stare at my crystal pendant," she said in a softer voice than before. "Now I don't want you to look away, If you look away you won't feel relaxed, and I know you want to feel…relaxed." How could I look away as beautiful as the pendant was. "Just keep staring at my crystal pendant, and as you do, feel aalll the muscles in your body relaxing. See now…doesn't that feel goood. It feels soooo good to relax. Feel all the muscles in your face relax… feel that wonderful relaxation…flow down your neck and into your shoulders…feel it flowing all the way down your body…into the tips of your toes." I was definitely feeling relaxed but all I could focus on was her pendant and her voice. "As you stare at my crystal pendant," She said. "You hear my wonderful, beautiful voice…and you feel more relaxed…my soft voice…relaxes you more…and now let my voice guide you…into a very deep hypnotic trance. And now…deeper and deeper…as I begin to count… from 5 to 0…and when I reach 0...you will close your eyes and go into the deepest trance you have ever been in."

"5…deeper and deeper…4…eyelids getting very heavy…so heavy and relaxed…3…listen to my voice and let me guide you deeper…into deep hypnosis…2…eyes getting so heavy…its sooo hard to keep them open…they are sooo relaxed and heavy… 1…almost there…going deeper…and now…Zero! Deep Sleep!" Ms. Hinata said and snapped her fingers when she said 'deep sleep'. At zero my eyes closed and my head drooped forward. She had me completely under her spell. But she continued to weave her web over me. "You feel so deeply relaxed now…so deeply relaxed…the deeper you go the more obedient you become…the deeper you go the obedient you become…now, whenever I say 'Deep sleep' and snap my fingers, you will go ten times deeper than you are now…each time I say 'deep sleep' and snap my fingers, you will go ten times deeper than you were before. Now 'Deep Sleep' (SNAP)." When I heard that I went even deeper. She did it again, and again. I was so deep I thought I couldn't go any further. "Now," she said, "Whenever I say 'Go into deep hypnosis for me' you will instantly go into a deep trance…whenever I say 'Go into deep hypnosis for me' you will instantly go into a deep trance…and everytime I hypnotize you, you will go deeper than before…and each time you are hypnotized by me you will go easier into a trance each time."

"Now when I count to 3 you will awaken from your deep trance…1…2…3. Wide awake."

When she said wide awake my eyes flew open and she said, "How was that, do you feel relaxed now." "Yes, I do." I said, I was about to say more when she interupted me. "Quiet! Look deep into my crystal, slave! And Go into deep hypnosis for me." She said the trigger and I went under just like that. "Deep Sleep(SNAP), Deep Sleep(SNAP)!" I went even deeper. "Now stand up." She said as she stood up. I did. "Now kiss me, slave." I did and she kissed back. We made out for a little while, then we stopped and she brought me out of the trance, then but me back in again. She repeated this process 3 more times. She also gave me 2 more triggers, 1st, whenever I was alone by myself, I would have fantasies about Ms. Hinata and would want to come to the dealership to see her. 2nd, whenever she ran her fingers through her hair, that I would get the irresistable urge to ask to make out with her.

"Also, I don't think 4,000 dollars is a fair enough price for that truck," she said." How about $40,000. That sounds good doesn't it, $40,000 is a very good price." "Yes," I said, under her hypnotic command." It is a good price" "Ok then, "she said handing me a document, "Just sign here and give me the money and you can have your new truck." I signed because I had to obey her lovely voice. Then I wrote her a check for about $30,000. And gave her the money that I got from selling the Ford. But I didn't count right since I was hypnotized and ended up giving her 50,000 instead.

"Now when I count to 3, you will not remember being hypnotized by me…your subconscience mind will remember all the triggers…and you will only remember signing this document and giving me the $4000. Ready…3…2…1! Wide Awake!" I awoke and we shook hands and as I was walking out the door she said, "Drive safely." "Alright, " I said but when I turned around to say it she ran her fingers through her hair and one of the triggers kicked in, I asked her to make out with me. We did for a few minutes, then before I left I asked her If she would like to go to dinner sometime. She was surprised at this, but gladly accepted. Then I left, happily in my new truck.

Next customer's POV

I looked around for someone to get help from. I was buying a new truck and wanted some ideas. I saw this guy talking to some saleslady and after he left I went up to her. "Excuse me" I said. "I would like to buy a truck. "Well then, I can help you, I'm Hinata Hyuga. Please follow me." She took my hand and led me to her office. Her hand felt soo soft, I daydreamed for a second, then she asked me my name, I said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The end…or is it?


End file.
